


I'm still waiting for you

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Absence, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Fondling, Growing Up Together, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, The Author Regrets Nothing, dont take me seriously, im just having fun man, im no legit writer lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol tried to date. Just to kill that slight bitterness seeing Baekhyun in love with someone else. He was happy seeing his friend beaming but he still couldn’t get rid of that little bit of jealousy. He also couldn’t get in long-term relationship. He dated only girls, he liked them too after all and the second reason was because only guy in his life could be only Baekhyun.





	I'm still waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : not my native language  
> lmao

Chanyeol is completely and fully in love with his best friend Baekhyun. He just hesitates to reveal that fact to Baekhyun. He saw enough teen dramas to know that childhood friend is never ending with the main character. So he decides to keep that secret for now. Okay, he’s just absolutely scared of rejection and messing up their friendship. He needs Baekhyun in his life, if it has to be as friend only he can live with that. Maybe. Possibly. Hopefully.

He realized his feelings pretty soon. It was the first year of middle school and it was the time when Baekhyun started his first ‘serious’ relationship. It lasted relatively long, over a year. 

Chanyeol tried to date as well. Just to kill that slight bitterness seeing Baekhyun in love with someone else. He was happy seeing his friend beaming but he still couldn’t get rid of that little bit of jealousy. He also couldn’t get in long-term relationship. He dated only girls, he liked them too after all and the second reason was because only guy in his life could be only Baekhyun.

And then his world crashed a bit when in second year of high school Baekhyun had to move out with his parents. To the other end of country. They were both visibly devastated about that. 

They met throughout years exactly three times. They kept in touch through the internet though. Almost all the time, they remained very close, still knowing everything about each other’s life. 

And oddly Chanyeol’s love only grew stronger with every year. He had no idea how’s that possible. 

He was longing so much, the slight ache of his heart was present at every time no matter what he was doing.

“Yeol, can I ask you something?” They were face-timing, Chanyeol laying in bed in his own apartment. 

“Sure, anything you want.” Chanyeol was very sincere, especially with his best friend, well except keeping his love a secret.

“Were you ever worried that we wouldn’t make it? That we would grow apart? It’s what usually happens to friends when they live so far away.”

“Of course I was worried. For a short time though. I knew neither of us would allow it.” Chanyeol smiles.

“Makes sense. I rely on you too much to let it happen.”

“Good.”

“I have another question.”

“Shoot.”

“Why are you still single?”

“What? Why?” Chanyeol is ripped from his sleepy and mellow state.

“Well, you’re a charming guy. And also you’re getting really old.” Baekhyun smirks after his comment.

“Baek, we’re literally the same age.” Chanyeol deadpans and his friend just laughs.

“Okay. Maybe we’re both old now.”

“We’re 26.”

“Not the point.”

“Baekhyun, I don’t know if you’re aware but you’re also single.”

“Yeah, but it’s my choice. I have too high standards.” 

“At least you’re realizing it. But maybe it’s my choice too? To be alone.”

“No. You’re lonely. I can see right through you, Chanyeol. I know you too well.”

“Oh, fuck off. Maybe I just look lonely when I’m talking to you.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I miss you, I feel lonely because you’re not here.” Chanyeol is not sure why he says that, it sounds a bit weird and isn’t it crossing some lines in friendship?

“Oh. That’s sappy.” Baekhyun just smiles warmly, clearly not seeing any undertones in Chanyeol’s words. “I miss you too. But you know what- Nevermind.”

“What? Tell me.” Chanyeol frowns, they talk about everything, why is Baekhyun dismissing him right now? 

“No, nah. It’s nothing.” Baekhyun still smiles so at least it wasn’t nothing bad so Chanyeol lets it go.

 

But then Baekhyun is weirdly out of reach for the next week and it kinda gives Chanyeol anxiety.

He texts him and the vague reply is that Baekhyun has some stuff to deal with. Chanyeol is not sure why Baekhyun doesn’t say more, he supposed to rely on him, right? That does not look like relying much.

Chanyeol also realizes how much he’s longing. Only week without texting or talking with Baekhyun and he’s going crazy, his heart sinking with the absence of Baekhyun in his life.

“I am pathetic.” He murmurs to himself and sighs as he plops down on his bed, it’s midnight and he’s about to fall asleep when he hears knocking on his door. Now THAT is disturbing. Few horrors start like that. Innocent knock on the door, yeah right, ‘innocent’, not dangerous at all. 

Chanyeol gulps as he stands up and he literally tiptoes to his front door. He is indeed pitiful. He considers taking pan for self-defense (he would prefer baseball bat but he does not play baseball, unfortunately). 

He decides that pan is not that bad idea and he stops by kitchen to grab it. Only then he carefully looks through the peephole. And surprise, surprise. It’s pitch black.

“This is some horror shit.” Chanyeol inhales and almost faints as someone (something?) knocks on the door again. Fuck it. He will hit it with the pan if he has to. He opens the door and swings the pan ready to fight.

“Whoa! Stop, stop!” The person (not a monster, thankfully) shrieks.

Chanyeol recognizes familiar voice and lowers his pan.

“Baekhyun? What the hell are you doing here?!”

“What are YOU doing?” Baekhyun eyes the pan.

“It’s middle of the night! Why are you knocking on my door- Wait. Why are you in this city? Without telling me? What’s even going on? Hey, maybe it’s a dream-” Chanyeol rambles and is only stopped by Baekhyun. Baekhyun jumping on him. It’s easy to hold him but Chanyeol stumbles back from the initial shock.

“Well, I was planning for quite some time now-” Baekhyun’s voice is muffled since his face is buried in Chanyeol’s neck (which may or may not giving the latter heart attack). “-but then you said how lonely you are and I really missed you too so it was the last straw.”

“I’m not following.” Chanyeol is still mainly focusing on calming down his heart.

“Ah, it was rather hard to deal with everything, I had a job there and shit- But I made it! I found job here and-”

“Here? Why?”

“Chanyeol, I moved. I will be living here now. I’m back… aren’t you happy?” Baekhyun untangles himself from Chanyeol’s arms, uncertainty in his voice and his happy expression falling.

“Huh? For real?” Chanyeol stares in disbelief. And then acts on his feelings (which he probably shouldn’t) and takes Baekhyun back in his arms and spins them like in all those cheesy movies. “Of course I’m happy! I’m overjoyed! Honestly I may be dying.” He finally stops spinning but restrains from putting his friend down on his feet. 

“Well, that seems… ecstatic.” Baekhyun smiles bashfully. Which is weird. If it wasn’t that dark in the hallway Chanyeol would be able to see his slight blush, but he’s not able to see it.

“So you already found a job?”

“Yeah, it would be quite irresponsible moving in without any plan.”

“Right.”

“I did not found a house yet though…” Baekhyun turns his gaze away.

“What? That… that’s a bigger priority, don’t you think?” Chanyeol frowns, now worried about his friend.

“But I have you? You won’t mind having me here, right? I mean until I find some affordable flat. I want something close to yours anyway. We’ve been far away from each other for way too long.” Baekhyun still sounds slightly timid. Maybe it’s because Chanyeol is still keeping him in the air. “You… won’t put me down?”

“Oh. OH. I’m sorry!” Chanyeol almost drops him on the floor from sudden panic. 

“It’s fine.” Baekhyun rubs side of his neck. “My suitcases are still behind the door.”

“Ah, I’ll bring them in.”

“I can-”

“Nah, you had to drag them around enough.” Chanyeol quickly brings two huge suitcases in.

“Yeah, I’m glad that the elevator is here.”

“They’re huge but… only two?”

“Yeah. And it’s mostly clothes.” Baekhyun shrugs and smiles. “It’s not like I had any sentimental things back there.” Baekhyun frowns for the moment eyeing his belongings. “I’d need more clothes.”

Chanyeol laughs at that. “You sure do. Baek?”

“What?”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“A bit. But I missed you too much. Can we just hang out? I missed that. Just… make me coffee, okay?”

Chanyeol laughs and shakes his head. “Sure thing.” He goes to his kitchen and firstly puts away the pan. Meanwhile Baekhyun makes himself comfy on the couch and turns on the TV. 

They spend the night just like that. Talking, stopping to plunge in comfortable silence and talking again. All that with constant, slight touches that may seem meaningless. Eventually Baekhyun settles for throwing his feet on Chanyeol’s lap. And he falls asleep like that, Chanyeol as well. They do that just when sun rises.

They wake up at noon. And barely two hours later they go out for bowling, then dinner and in the evening they go to see a movie.

Chanyeol tries very hard to not see things, but it all feels like a date. Chanyeol really missed seeing his friend in person and Baekhyun too which he does not hesitate to tell Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun is so cheerful, they both feel so carefree. Almost like in primary school, just like children. Except they’re adults and they receive few questionable looks. Especially at dinner, Chanyeol admits, they kinda act lovey-dovey. But it’s understandable as they finally met after years. Right? No need to exaggerate that whole day, it’s not that deep. Is it?

But it’s still hard for Chanyeol. Seeing Baekhyun, so close to him, in the movies and after that he has this sultry look. Maybe it’s just because it’s dark but it’s less possible. It’s just Baekhyun and his absolute beauty. Chanyeol struggles with breathing, with distracting himself and not gazing at his friend like a creep. 

He’s not that good at it. And Baekhyun notices the gaze on him.

“What?” 

They’re going back home and Baekhyun probably isn’t aware that their arms are brushing every now and then.

“Nothing.” Chanyeol still can’t avert his eyes, it’s probably too corny but his friend just takes away his breath. “You’re just so pretty.” His mouth might not be connected with his brain and rationality. 

Baekhyun blinks but then beams immediately. “Aw, thank you.”

Now it’s Chanyeol turn to blink. Mostly in disbelief. 

Wow. It’s kind of good, because he just got away with this comment. But also how can Baekhyun be this oblivious? Chanyeol feels his guts tightening, probably because he’s losing all his hopes. Apparently Baekhyun would never ever even consider the possibility of them together. Well, it kinda makes sense. But it’s also devastating for Chanyeol.

Next time Chanyeol’s guts are tightening it’s later that day, actually it’s night now. And it’s clear they won’t sleep on the couch by accident again. They took shower and Baekhyun yawns immediately after.

“Let’s sleep.” Baekhyun says and yawns again.

“Yeah, okay. You can have the bed, I’ll go to the-”

“What? Don’t even joke. Your bed is clearly suitable for two people.” Baekhyun crawls under the duvet without hesitation. “Come on.” He urges and Chanyeol sighs but complies. He’s sure it won’t be easy to fall asleep like that though.

“Ah, it’s so comfy.” Baekhyun smiles visibly pleased. “I like your bed.”

“I like you.” Smooth, Chanyeol. Very smooth. He kills himself internally, he can’t control himself today, really.

“I like you too? Obviously. We’re friends two decades now.” Baekhyun frowns and now Chanyeol wants to not only kill himself but also kill Baekhyun. It’s just bad. So bad. How can one be absolutely unaware of circumstances? And then Baekhyun just falls asleep like that, with no problems. Chanyeol on the other hand is still struggling. Universe is not on his side today. He gives up after two hours of squeezing his eyes tightly and trying desperately to clear his mind. He’s been lying on his back, keeping his distance from the other body on the bed. Now he turns on his side, facing peacefully sleeping Baekhyun. 

Duvet is covering only half of his waist, well, it’s rather warm in the room. Chanyeol feels unrestrained need to touch him. He finds himself caressing his friend’s arm.

It’s gentle and definitely loving. Chanyeol’s feelings completely bared at this late moment in night.

He may be doing that for fifteen minutes now, his hand getting slightly numb, not like he minds.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Chanyeol freezes noticing Baekhyun’s eyes wide awake and staring into his soul. Unfortunately his hand is also frozen and therefore still on Baekhyun’s arm.

“Uh. Wasn’t able to.”

“Why?” Baekhyun’s voice is soft, yet Chanyeol feels too much anxiety to even answer the question. “And why are you touching my arm? For like two minutes?” It’s way longer than that but thankfully Baekhyun’s not aware.

“Just… I missed you. I don’t know.” He knows. Of course he knows. But Baekhyun does not and Chanyeol really wants him to know.

“Yeah, me too.” Baekhyun does not question that furthermore, instead he smiles softly and also turns on his side, now face to face with Chanyeol. “I almost don’t want to leave.”

“Leave?”

“Like to live at my own place?” Baekhyun giggles slightly. “Unless you want to live in concubinage?” He laughs some more, eyes squinted in joyful manner.

But Chanyeol’s face is pretty serious, no sight of joy.

“Maybe.” He just says or maybe it’s more of a whisper.

“Huh?” 

“I don’t want you to leave either.”

“Oh. That’s sweet.” Baekhyun puts his palm on Chanyeol’s chest and starts to stroke it. 

“I mean it.” They’re in silence with only gentle stroking from Baekhyun. It feels very affectionate. “Don’t leave. Ever again.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun whispers too.

“I don’t think I could survive if you left again.”

“Sappy boy.” Baekhyun murmurs with smile on his face.

“We’re not young boys anymore, Baek.”

“Actually I feel like younger than ever, you know. Since I came back.”

“Because we were young when you left?”

“Yeah. And now I’m with you again. Reminds me of those awesome times, we were always together.”

Chanyeol hums and his heart beats rapidly because Baekhyun does not stop stroking at all. “It reminds me of the time when I fell for you.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, what? Don’t apologize.” Baekhyun moves his hand to stroke Chanyeol’s cheek now. In lovingly way and it’s very misleading if you ask Chanyeol.

“Don’t be like that. I just said I’m in love with you. For years now.”

“Okay. Why you said sorry? I love you too, Yeol.”

“Yeah, right. But not like that-”

“Of course like that, moron.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes but also giggles. That only makes Chanyeol frown. And to confirm his words Baekhyun raises his head from the pillow and leans in to kiss him. Just a peck. On the lips though, to show his feelings. That they are the same.

“How? Why?” Chanyeol is still confused after that.

“Because. I just never knew you felt like that. Like me. I just thought you consider me a best friend and that’s why you’re so affectionate with me.”

“You’re just bad at catching up, dude.”

“Don’t ‘dude’ me now. We’re dating now.”

“Oh, are we?” Chanyeol smirks, gaining his leftovers of confidence. After all it was Baekhyun who kissed him first.

“Obviously. Can I stay then?”

“Huh?”

“Here. With you?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure you can.” Chanyeol replies quickly and then decides to be a bit brave. He kisses Baekhyun, delicately, with no real intentions. Partly because he’s not sure he’d be able to handle this much of Baekhyun in just one night. And partly because he’s really sleepy now. Those gentle kisses not helping, making him even more drowsy. Actually making them both drowsy.

Baekhyun pecks him one last time before pulling away and smiling. “I’d love to kiss you more right now. But I’m falling asleep. We’ll kiss in the morning, yeah?”

“Definitely. Wait a second, Baek.”

“What is it?” Baekhyun makes himself comfortable snuggling to Chanyeol’s chest.

“You never dated a guy. I always thought you’re just into women?”

“… you never were with a guy as well though?”

“Because you’re the only man in my life.”

“Yeah. Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed  
> just a lil bit? lol i sure hope so  
> oh i think i'll write more of exo ships  
> because i love them


End file.
